1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound producing apparatus for use in spinning reels. More particularly, the invention relates to a sound producing apparatus for a spinning reel having a sound producing mechanism between a spool and a spool shaft for producing a clicking sound from rotation of the spool relative to the spool shaft, the sound producing mechanism including a sound producing piece and an engaging element for acting on the sound producing piece to generate the clicking sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional sound producing apparatus for a spinning reel of this type, a sound producing piece attached to the spool shaft is extended to act on an engaging element attached to the spool. A clicking sound is generated with rotation of the spool in either of line winding and unwinding directions.
To generate the clicking sound with rotation in either direction of the spool, it is necessary for the sound producing piece to extend straight to the engaging element and also to have a sufficient thickness for strength.
Thus, although sufficient strength is secured, the clicking sound generated lacks in lilt. In this sense, there is room for improvement.
In order to produce a lilting sound, the sound producing piece needs to have an increased length. However, this is undesirable from the viewpoint of compactness of the spinning reel in that a large gap is formed between the engaging element and a mounting section of the sound producing piece.